


Love Me Do

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Hakyeon is a trapeze artist, and Hyuk is already whipped from the moment he laid eyes on him.(Greatest Showman AU)Also based on the prompt:"Person A calls Person B always by their nickname and when they're in danger they finally take Person B's real name."





	Love Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> A lot if this is movie inspired, and I've made some of my own changes too. Hope you enjoy!

1○

  
Hakyeon tied the red cloth around him, getting ready to practice for the next show.

Hyuk watched him, carefully adjusting the knots, and then finally pulling the rope.

This had to be Hyuk's favourite part of Hakyeon's performance, the way he glided into the air, beautiful body lines the very definition of elegance as they morphed, folded and unfolded.

Hakyeon looked where he belonged, the realm of the ethreal, the way he was suspended in the air and kept control purely through strength, balance and practice. It was admirable, the passion that oozed from his moves, despite the heavy breaths and sheen of sweat on glistening skin after hours of practice.

Hyuk doesn't think they've ever had a full conversation, mere formalities instead. He knew Hakyeon was one of the easiest people to befriend, knew how it was easy for anyone to talk to him, to be with him.

Except, Hyuk was socially inept, especially when it came to people he had never met. Hakyeon had joined a month after they'd started their shows, coming in with a navy cost and beige slacks, looking very much the definition of pretty. Hyuk had internally laughed when Hakyeon has said he was a trapeze artist, his slim body looking too delicate to even carry his own weight.

He still remembers being transfixed the moment Hakyeon had gotten on the rope, had run and jumped, had _flown_. All doubts he had dissipated, replaced with pure admiration and amazement instead. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen, and he doesn't think he'll ever refute that statement.

The others had nudged him when they caught him looking, teasing glances and mischievous whispers making him acoid them all the time. Hakyeon was just very pretty, the prettiest person he had ever seen. It was completely justified to stare from time to time, or so he told himself.

"N-ssi?"  


Hakyeon turned around at Hyuk's voice, expression morphing from surprise to bright.

"Taekwoon hyung asked me to take your size, for the next show's outfit."

Hakyeon smiled at him. Hyuk felt himself internally combust and become goo.

"Sure, I'll give them to you in the evening."

That night, Hyuk could only stare at the ceiling in frustration as raven hair and pretty eyes stole his sleep away.

2○

"Hyuk-ie?"

A soft voice called out in the empty room. The show was long over, everyone already back to their apartments getting a good night's rest. Everyone except Hyuk.

And apparently, Hakyeon too.

Hyuk got off the bench he was sitting on, dusting the sand that rested on his shirt. He glanced up at Hakyeon, and felt himself blush.

Hakyeon was wearing a beige tank top, and one of his practice shorts. He guessed the older was here to practice, considering the white bandages wrapped around his legs.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go home?"

Hakyeon's eyebrows were furrowed, and his tone made him sound like his mother whenever she caught him staying up late.

"I was just thinking that's all," he said sounding a tad bit defensive.

Hakyeon chuckled at him, and went to adjust the ropes before coming in the sand pit. Hyuk didn't know from where his sudden burst of courage came from, before he could even think he blurted out his next words.

"Can I please watch you N-ssi?"

_Great. Absolutely great. Now he sounded like a goddamn creep. Who say they want to watch som-_

Hakyeon laughed brightly, eyes twinkling as he looked at Hyuk. He couldn't help it, his own lips formed a sheepish smile. Hakyeon's smile was that infectious.

"Sure, Hyuk-ie, stay as long as you want."

It was like the entire world had quieted down, everything dissolved from existence as Hyuk watched Hakyeon dance and perform in the air. His body flexed, long legs wrapping around the rope as he swung around. He went higher and higher, then drpped and swooped down until-

Until he was right in front of Hyuk's face.

Hakyeon was still upside down, and instead of the usual smile, his eyes held a different warmth. It seemed so private, as they stared into each other's eyes. A lifetime passed in a second, as Hakyeon pulled back and jumped onto another rope, this with handles for him to curl and land on the platforms.

It was the first time Hyuk walked Hakyeon to his house that night, tucked away in a quiet part, where no one would disgrace him with questions about his golden skin, where no one except the invited would come.

Hyuk was glad he fell in the latter category.

3○

"Do you want to try it?"

Hyuk startled out of his daze. It had become a routine from that night onwards for Hyuk to watch as Hakyeon practiced. They didn't even talk much, yet it seemed a million words were exchanged each time they locked eyes. Each time Hakyeon would walk a little more closer to Hyuk when he'd drop him home, each time Hyuk would smile a little more, speak a little more and laugh along a little more.

Hakyeon walked over to where he was standing near the pit, Hyuk's heart hammering faster with each step.

"What do you think? Up for the challenge, Hyuk-ie?"

Hakyeon spoke as he smiled slyly at him. Honestly speaking, Hyuk had though about it sometimes (more like fantasized that he'd be up there with Hakyeon but _technicalities_ ). Now that Hakyeon was giving him a chance to try, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't know, N-ssi, I don't exactly think I'm built for it."

And he was sure he wasn't. Hakyeon was strong, but he was also lithe and agile, lighter than him. Hyuk was more muscle, more built, and also few inches taller than Hakyeon.

"That's complete nonsense. Come, I'll show you."

Before he could protest, Hakyeon took both his hands in his and slowly walked backwards, pulling Hyuk along. Hyuk felt his mind short circuit as his cheeks grew slightly warm. Hakyeon's hands were warm and calloused under his, beautiful tan skin fitting perfectly in his pale ones.

As they reached the rope, Hakyeon held it and looked at him expectantly.

Hyuk stared.

Hakyeon shook his head and sighed.

"Hold me."

_What?!?!_

"Hyuk-ie, hold me."

"But N-ssi I can't poss-"

Hakyeon cut him off as he pulled Hyuk closer and handed him the rope. He took Hyuk's other hand and placed it at his lower back, while placing both his on Hyuk's shoulders.

Hyuk forgot how to breathe.

Hakyeon looked _gorgeous_. Every curve of his eyelash, the slope of his nose, the shape of his lips. Hyuk thought he was going to faint.

"Pull it."

"What?"

"Pull the rope."

So Hyuk did, and they _zoomed_ up. Hyuk felt a thrill of excitement pass through him, pulling Hakyeon closer against his body. It was tiring, but it was _fun_. They went into circles, swooping up and down and laughing.

Hyuk loved every second of it. The feel of Hakyeon pressed against him, his laughs, the closeness, the lightness of being in air and the thrill that came with it.

After what felt like ages, they finally came down. Hakyeon now had his arms looped around his neck, looking at him shyly. Hyuk just stared at him, Hakyeon the prettiest sight he's ever seen.

"That was fun." He breathed out.

"Yeah, it was. We should do it more."

Hyuk couldn't ask for anything more as Hakyeon rested his forehead against his.

+1○

Red. Red and yellow everywhere. The whole place was burning, the benches cathching on fire, curtains and deny already aflame.

_Where is he? Where is he?_

"Hyuk! Come back here right now!"

Taekwoon's voice bellowed from outside where he was holding back the others.

"No! I need to reach N!"

Hyuk ignored the protests as he ventured in. There was so much heat, sweat pouring out of him as smoke started blurring his vision. It was getting harder with every step in, and he had to be fast if he wanted to get out on time.

He hated the townsfolk, hated every last one of them for daring to alight the circus, daring to finish them off.

_Where was he?_

"Hyuk!"

A scream broke through as he spotted Hakyeon, one leg stuck under a wooden pole. He rushed to him, avoiding the growing fire, intense heat making him go crazy.

Hakyeon was sobbing, and Hyuk's heart broke in a million pieces.

"It's useless. I'm stuck. We can't get out in time. Go! Get out!" Hakyeon screamed at him.

Hyuk didn't care. He pulled the pole off with all his remaining strength. The wood creaked and rolled away, feeding into flames. Hakyeon stood with difficulty and staggered, Hyuk slinging one arm over his shoulders. They walked as fast as they could, flames sometimes erupting from the side.

Just as they came closer to the exit, Hakyeon slipped and fell. Hyuk turned to get him when a wooden stand fell in between them, fire slowly dancing across it.

"Go! Get out!" Hakyeon was screaming at him, years escaping his eyes.

Hyuk couldn't. He couldn't.

"Jump!"

"No! There's no time! You'll _die_ , Hyuk, _you'll die!"_

"HAKYEON! JUMP!"

Hakyeon startled at Hyuk's voice. It was as if a switch had been flipped in the older, as he slowly stood up with wobbly feet. His eyes glistened with newfound determination as he stepped back a bit, running forward and lunging into Hyuk's outstretched arms.

Hyuk held Hakyeon as he staggered outside, face smoke smeared and red from heat. They both collapsed down as Taekwoon rushed to them.

"Hyuk-"

"I'm fine, check Hakyeon."

Taekwoon's eyes widened before he went to Hakyeon'a side. Hyuk grabbed on to the other's hand, as Hakyeon's breathing slowly came back.

○

After two days, Hakyeon's eyes finally fluttered open. Hyuk smiled softly at the older, waiting for him to get his bearings.

"I-I...there was a fire." Hakyeon said with a scratchy throat and winced.

Hyuk filled a glass of water and helped the other drink it down. The past two days were hell, constantly filled with worry. Hakyeon's leg had to be in a cast for a while, but he could start performing a few weeks after it'd be taken off.

"Yeah, and you're safe."

Hakyeon smiled lazily.

"Are you safe?"

Hyuk nodded and took Hakyeon's hand in his. Hakyeon gazed at him before speaking again.

"You...you called me Hakyeon."

Hyuk flushed at the reminder. He didn't know how it had slipped, but he guess trying to escape a burning tent does that to you.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

Hakyeon shook his head very slightly.

"I...I like it."

That earned a smile.

"Okay."

Hakyeon beamed at him and he felt himself explode into a million colours. He kissed the back of Hakyeon's hand, and nuzzeled his nose.

It was okay. They were okay. And that's all that mattered.

  


  



End file.
